


[podfic] chasing sunsets and moondust

by Shiro Talks (Shironeko_kohai)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homesickness, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironeko_kohai/pseuds/Shiro%20Talks
Summary: in which keith wishes on fireflies and lanterns, makes small talk with aliens, watches a supernova, and falls in love with lance in the most unexpected, painful ways possible.These fireflies are stained-glass firelight melding into the sunset horizon, flares of rainbow like neutron stars and helium igniting below his skin."Make a wish," Lance murmurs to Keith, and Keith looks right into his sunlit, neptune eyes. He beams, and Lance smiles right back, their fingers still threaded loosely together- and Keith finds that he doesn't mind the contact at all, not anymore."I have," he whispers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chasing sunsets and moondust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116705) by [starlightpng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightpng/pseuds/starlightpng). 



> yikes sorry this took forever I've been having a lot of dysphoria centered around my voice recently. I just got on T though so hopefully my voice will drop soon and I'll get back to recording regularly!

[dropbox link ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jrzmfua2bbxxxc8/chasing%20sunsets%20and%20moondust%20-starglowed.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
